Mein Sohn
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Ren centric, pairings canon. Ren est très malade. Avant de mourir, elle laisse une dernière lettre à Akira...


**Nom :** Mein Sohn (Mon fils)

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Pô à moi T.T

**Pairing/POV :** RenXAkira, AkiXShigu, KisaXHiro, RinXHaru, YukiXMachi, KyoXTohru, et autres pairings canon

* * *

Akira,

Encore une fois, c'est à toi que j'écris. Tu dois en avoir assez de m'entendre, à force.

Désolée, Akira.

Je suis ainsi. C'est ainsi que tu m'as acceptée, ainsi que tu m'as aimée. Ainsi que je suis.

Ce matin, je me suis sentie mal. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas flanché. Je continuerai toujours de tenir bon, pour ne pas te déshonorer. Jamais je ne _lui_ montrerai ma faiblesse, que tu as toujours tenue secrète.

Et oui, je n'ai pas guéri, Akira.

Je ne serais bientôt plus capable de me lever et de me promener. Ou de provoquer Akito.

Elle sera contente, j'imagine.

Ah, Akira…

Je n'arrive toujours pas à accepter ton départ. Tu aurais dû rester près de moi. Tu étais leur Dieu…

Dieu…

Les Douze…

Le Chat…

Quelle bêtise !

Ce lien est factice. Cela saute aux yeux ! Comment une telle malédiction pourrait-elle leur être bénéfique ?

Je l'ai toujours su. Quelque chose qui cloche. Un détail qui ne cadre pas avec le reste du tableau.

La face cachée des Sôma.

Le bout de noir au milieu du blanc.

Mais pourtant… Toi, fusse-tu maudit, tu étais étincelant. Brillant comme une étoile. Je voulais t'aider, te protéger, te délivrer. Bien que souffrante moi-même, je savais que tu ne méritais pas un tel destin.

Toi, le Dieu des Sôma, sensé te sacrifier pour les délivrer de leur malédiction.

Si seulement Akito n'était pas née…

Cette pauvre fille que tu as aussitôt prise en affection. Quelle bêtise. Comment ce bébé, encore affreux de sa mise au monde, a-t-elle pu à ce point te séduire ?

Je n'en sais rien, et n'en saurais jamais rien. Je ne peux simplement pas comprendre ce que tu ressentais pour cet enfant. Mon fils.

Non.

Ma fille.

Cette intrigante… Qui vit comme un garçon. Tant mieux. Elle ne pourra sans doute jamais être heureuse. Tant mieux.

Elle les maltraite tous. Comment pourraient-ils l'aimer ? Ils la détestent, et elle leur rend bien. Ils ont tous été, un jour, brisés par Akito… Et ils l'abandonneront sans aucun remords.

Tant mieux.

Kisa. La tendre et douce Sa-chan, aux grands yeux tristes. Frappée jusqu'au sang. Rendue muette. Et même si elle reparle, je pense qu'elle lui en veut encore…

Isuzu. La pauvre imbécile Rin, solitaire et rebelle. Akito l'a fait tomber du deuxième étage, puis l'a enfermée. En même temps, elle est tellement bête… Mais elle n'oubliera pas.

Hatsuharu, le violent, le calme. Lui qui passe de gentil à méchant à manqué la frapper. Manqué. Dommage. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était tombée… Il lui en voudra toujours.

Hiro, le jeune mouton, aux remarques si justes et méchantes. Si Kisa a souffert, c'est de sa faute aussi. Il s'en veut. Mais, plus qu'à lui-même, il en veut à Akito.

Yuki, l'effacé et calme Yuki, martyrisé par Akito dés son enfance. Vendu par ses parents, laissé par son grand frère… Quel naïf. Il doit en vouloir profondément à Akito.

Hatori, le silencieux médecin de la mémoire. Je sais qu'Akito voulait qu'il m'efface la mémoire, mais mes partisans ont fait barrage. De toute façon, Hatori était bien trop brisé après Kana. Encore la faute d'Akito.

Kuréno, dont la malédiction s'est effacée d'un seul coup. Je ne sais pas comment cela s'est produit, mais Akito s'est encore endurcie à ce moment. Elle réalisait que j'avais raison. Elle a fini par poignarder Kuréno. Et il lui en voudra toujours pour ça.

Shiguré, qu'Akito a repoussé quand Kuréno a été libéré. Shiguré, qui vient me voir dés qu'il vient à la résidence principale. L'écrivain paresseux qui a été trop blessé par cette petite peste qu'est ma fille pour pouvoir lui pardonner un jour…

Kyo. Le Chat. Le Treizième. Akito a joué avec lui, longtemps, pour le détruire totalement. Elle n'a pas réussi.

Ayamé, Ritsu, Momiji et Kagura n'ont pas été directement blessés, mais voir leurs proches dans un tel état a dû les convaincre qu'Akito était encore pire qu'eux. Qu'elle était un monstre.

Bien fait.

C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite pour t'avoir détourné de moi.

Akira…

Je continue de vomir, tu sais. La maladie commence à prendre le dessus sur moi. Je peux partir n'importe quand.

Partir.

Te rejoindre.

Enfin…

Seulement, je ne veux pas partir comme ça. Je ne veux pas mourir décrépie et vieille, entendant comme oraison funèbre le rire d'Akito. Alors je mourrai avant.

Encore une crise.

Je ne céderai pas.

Je tiendrais bon, Akira. Je sais tout des Sôma. Je peux encore tenir. Je le sais.

Je sais tout de chacun d'entre eux, et je coucherais tout sur le papier avant de te rejoindre.

Je sais qu'Hiro et Kisa se revoient, et qu'ils rêvent d'un autre avenir, sans malédiction et sans lien.

Je sais qu'Hatsuharu a persisté jusqu'à reconquérir Isuzu. Je sais que ces deux là sont sur le point de se retrouver. Je sais qu'ils défient Akito. Braves petits.

Je sais que Kuréno est libéré de sa malédiction.

Je sais que Momiji a retrouvé sa sœur et qu'il veut se rapprocher d'elle… Que la petite Momo veut un « grand-frère »…

Je sais qu'Hatori s'est retrouvé avec Mayuko, professeur du Chat et du Rat, la meilleure amie de Kanna…

Je sais que Ritsu s'entend assez bien avec l'éditrice de Shiguré. Qu'ils finiront par se rendre compte qu'ils se complètent parfaitement. Je sais que Kagura est au courant.

En parlant du Sanglier, elle se consacre à ses études pour oublier que Kyo lui a brisé le cœur.

Je sais que Yuki et Ayamé s'entendent plutôt bien, et que Yuki est amoureux d'une humaine normale. Son nom ? Machi.

Je sais que la petite Honda qui énerve tant Akito est amoureuse du Chat, et que ses sentiments sont partagés.

Je sais qu'Akito a couché avec Kuréno, parce qu'elle voulait se lier à lui, pour l'empécher de partir… Et qu'il est resté.

Je sais qu'Akito aime Shiguré et que c'est réciproque… Mais ils ne se l'avoueront jamais.

Et je sais que tu m'aime au moins autant que je t'aime moi-même. C'est bien pour ça que je suis encore là…

J'entends les pas reconnaissables de Shiguré dans le couloir, suivi par ceux, hésitants et pressés, de mon fils.

De ma fille.

Alors ils ont choisi.

Je n'ai plus de raison de rester.

Alors, pendant qu'ils se retrouvent, la vieille Ren va retrouver le beau Akira, éternellement jeune…

Attends-moi, je te rejoins.

Ren

* * *

Akito et Shiguré, relisant la lettre, eurent chacun un sourire fatigué.

- Tu avais tort, mère... Sur Shiguré et moi. Sur les autres. Sur tout. Dommage que tu te sois suicidée...  
- Akito...

Une larme.  
Unique.

- J'aurais tellement voulu avoir une mère...

* * *

**Rain: **Je déteste Ren. Je hais Ren. Je sais même pas comment j'ai eu cette idée là. Franchement, je préfère Aki-chan à sa mère! Et pis...

**Gaito:** On avait compris.

**Rain:** Me coupe pas la parole!

**Gaito:** Sinon quoi?

**Rain:** Sinon je dis à Sara ce que... *chuchote à l'oreille*

**Gaito:** ... T... Tu n'oserais pas!

**Rain:** Saaaraaaa!

**Gaito:** T... TAIS-TOI! *s'en va*

**Yuki:** Point! Rain, 1. Gaito-nii-sama, 0.


End file.
